bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Running Gags
The running gags in The Big Bang Theory include many stunts and dialogues that repeatedly come up in the episodes. Stunts Leonard * Getting mocked for his lactose intolerance and being short. Sheldon * His inability to understand sarcasm or irony. * Sheldon's spot on the couch. * Sheldon's Knock, knocking 3 times, saying the name of the person addressed, and repeating it twice after. * His blaming others for things going wrong that he has done. * His incessant rants. * Someone asks Sheldon "Why?" and others get upset since Sheldon has been given an opening to deliver a long explanation. * Someone sings "Soft Kitty" to comfort Sheldon when he is sick, or vice versa. * Sheldon getting restraining orders, especially from his favorite celebrities and famous scientists. * Embarrassing Amy and Penny. * His constant asking questions about the food he's being served. Most of the time, Leonard gets it wrong with one detail. * People saying that he is insane and Sheldon telling people he is not crazy because his mother "had him tested" (as a child). * Sheldon changing the wi-fi password to something that references Penny's freeloading on it. * He is an unintentional jerk to everyone. * Says “BAZINGA” when finishing a joke. Penny * She gets promiscuous and morally loose when she drinks. In addition, she turns to alcohol immediately when about to deal with a ridiculous situation (i.e. when dealing with Sheldon). * Her anger. * The "check engine" light in her car until she gets a new car. * Her lack of education and awareness of not graduating community college. * Her sloppiness. * Using her "charm" to get by not paying for things and for getting free meals * Her maiden name unrevealed * She is occasionally mocked for her many boyfriends * Asks Sheldon why he thinks something, which is met my a “No No No Don’t” by the rest of the gang Howard * He gets mocked for not having a Ph.D, especially by Sheldon. * His sleaziness (until he got married). * Doing/eating un-kosher things, despite being Jewish Raj * His selective mutism, until the end of the episode "The Bon Voyage Reaction": * Being forced to whisper things into someone's ear (usually Howard's) when he's near a woman (usually Penny). * He gets drunk to overcome his selective mutism but ends up saying very inappropriate things. * Going against Hindu traditions, including eating beef * Having a bit of a feminine side * His close relationship with his dog, Cinnamon Stuart * His depression and loneliness * He often has a lack of revenue in his store * People are unable to identify his age * Everyone is constantly forgetting him Amy * Monkey references and comparisons. * Girl crush on Penny. * Romantic frustration with Sheldon. Bernadette * Her short temper and aggressive nature. * Her competitive side. * Her high-pitched voice (which Howard has mocked) * Her sounding exactly like Howard's mother when she yells or gets angry. * She is constantly made fun of for her height. Mrs. Wolowitz * She always yells from off-screen. * Her face is never visible. Emily * Her interest in horror and gore-themed content * Has rather questionable tattoos Leonard and Sheldon * Sheldon taunting Leonard with "The Roommate Agreement". * Sheldon putting himself into Leonard's romances, much to his dismay * Sheldon and Leonard preferring each other's mothers for a mother and getting along better with each other's mothers than their own respective ones. Howard and Raj * They seem as though they are a homosexual couple, but aren't. * Being so close, that Howard is able to feel whenever Raj is in trouble, and vice versa Leonard, Penny and Sheldon * Leonard and Penny acting like Sheldon's parents. * Sheldon blaming Leonard for first speaking to Penny when she moved in the building in the Pilot episode. The stairs * Awkward silence while walking up the stairs. * Running down the stairs. * Common elevator complaints Kripke * His perverse nature * His speech impediment * Sheldon's rivalry with him, which Kripke surprisingly wins most of the time Others * Shot of a front door while a character abruptly exits with someone screaming "Get out!" *People getting the door slammed in their face. * Colonoscopies are frequently mentioned. Dialogs * "Bazinga!" - Sheldon ** "Once again, you’ve fallen for one of my classic pranks. Bazinga!" - Sheldon * "Here we go..." - Multiple users (usually followed by one of Sheldon's "psychotic rants") * "Holy crap on a cracker!" - Penny * "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" - Leonard * "HOWARD" - Mrs. Wolowitz * "Rats..." - Sheldon * "I'm not crazy/insane. My mother had me tested." - Sheldon * "In what universe..." - Multiple users * "...jibber jabber..." - Multiple users * "...offer them a hot beverage." - Sheldon * "Oh not this again." - Sheldon * "Oh balls!" - Penny * "Oh (my) God!" - Penny * "...on purpose." - Multiple users * "Sweetie..." - Penny * "That's the spirit" - Leonard * "There, there." - Multiple users * "This may be the wine (magic potion) talking..." - Multiple users * "What the frak?" - Howard * "You're in/That's my spot." - Sheldon * "You're welcome." - Multiple users (said before he thinks someone should say "Thank you".) * "Your check engine light is on" - Sheldon/Amy/Beverly * "...rat bastard..." - Penny/Amy * "...hippie-dippy..." - Sheldon * "...batcrap crazy..." - Multiple users Category:Running Gags Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Main Characters Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Stuart Category:Penny Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Emily Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Soft Kitty Category:Food-preparation specification Category:The Roommate Agreement Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10